1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the production of punched parts in web- or sheet-like print substrates, wherein the punched parts are punched in the pass of the print substrates through a punching tool and thereafter provided in the pass through a further tool with a feature which requires a positioning within predetermined limits on them.
The invention also relates to web-like print substrates or stacks of sheet-like print substrates as products of this method.
The invention also relates to web-like print substrates or stacks of sheet-like print substrates as products of this method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods of the previously mentioned type are known in various configurations, among which the so-called web finishing methods are also to be counted.
In web finishing, self-adhesive pieces of material (patches) made from paper and/or film are affixed in a pass to a, for the most part pre-printed, continuous web, likewise made from paper and/or film, wherein the punchings for producing cards for example are undertaken following that in the region of the affixations. The punchings are in this case carried out in such a manner that the punched parts remain connected, via scrap bridges or via at least one layer of the affixed pieces of material, to the continuous web and as a result remain integrated in the same. In the context of their further processing, the integrated punched parts are for example printed on for their so-called personalisation, wherein this can be carried out still on the continuous web or only after this has been divided into individual sheets (forms).
Recently, machines have also been available, with which the affixations and punchings mentioned can be carried out on sheets which are passing through.
Positioning tolerances result during the entire processing in the case of these known methods, specifically both in terms of the individual processing steps and with respect to the processing steps in relation to one another. These tolerances are typically approximately +/−1 mm. During affixation, a skew of the affixed pieces of material with respect to the pass direction of the web- or sheet-like print substrate can occur, wherein the angular tolerance is approximately +/−2°.
On account of these tolerances, affixation is often carried out first and then punching, wherein the punched parts are punched somewhat inside the affixed pieces of material. That leaves behind unattractive punching rings. In the case of a printing post-processing of the punched parts, the printing is conversely for the most part carried out in an oversized manner to the card edge, although a sharp-edged or bled-off printing of the punched parts would if appropriate be more optically appealing. Critical patterns such as labelling are avoided in the region of the card edge.
Forms with integrated cards as punched parts are known from WO2008/128362 A1, which are provided with a magnetic strip. In those forms which are produced with a web finishing method, on account of the positioning tolerances which arise in this case, it has not proven possible to write to the magnetic strip with an encoding in the continuous web or the forms produced therefrom and read this encoding off again at the individual cards with a satisfactory success rate after separating the cards from the continuous web or the forms. The success rate was less than 50%. In order that the encoding can subsequently be read again by means of a standard reading device for magnetic strip cards, it must, as prescribed by the standard ISO 7811-2, be positioned with low tolerances at certain distances from the card edges. The beginning of the encoded information on the magnetic strip is determined relatively to the adjacent card edge with the lowest tolerance of only +/−0.5 mm.